The Reincarnation Cycle, Bathed In Blood
by The Legendary Reaper
Summary: In an attempt to either corrupt or remove the Ork's deadliest weapons Tzeentch shredded the energy of the WAAAGH! and scattered it across the Immaterium while Gork and Mork were distracted. Gork and Mork didn't take too kindly to this and in their attempt of dragging it back under their control, they may have brought along an unexpected passenger.


_WARNINGS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_

_WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS AND DETAILS OF TORTURE, VIOLENCE AND GORE._

_IT CONTAINS EXTREME SWEARS – MAINLY THE F-BOMB_

_THIS STORY CONTAINS ALLUSIONS TO AND MENTIONS OF RAPE ALONG WITH BRIEF DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE_

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MENTIONS AND ALLUSIONS TO AND OF NECROPHILIA ALONG WITH EXTREME MENTAL CONDITIONS_

_EXTREME DETAILING OF TORTURE, INJURIES AND REALISTIC FIGHTING WITH ACCURATE DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE AND INJURIES OCCURRED._

_DESCRIPTIONS OF SLAVERY, WAR-CRIMES AND CRIMES AGAINST NATURE WHICH INCLUDES BUT IS NOT LIMITED TO SLAVERY AND MENTAL CONDITIONING._

_DESCRIPTIVE SCENES IN FUTURE THAT MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFERENCES._

_READ AT YOUR OWN RISK - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

* * *

><p>Kayden stared at the fallen body of the thug leader. The very leader that had ordered his only friend tortured, raped – killed. Well, Kayden thought, rather dryly considering his situation, he'd repaid him for that, but the way things were looking he would be joining him in hell shortly. That's the usual ending when you're a psychopathic Gun-for-hire, with nine bullet lodged in your chest.<p>

He barely heard the thud he made as he hit the ground, nor the distinctive sound of metal hitting concrete as his gun fell from his fingers, not that he had used it on the thug. No that one was personal, blood for blood, pain for pain, scream for scream, he'd used his knife to carve that fucker apart while he was still alive. He'd made him suffer till death was the sweetest release he could obtain.

As the blackness seeped into the edges of his vision, swelling and devouring the light, he thought back over his life, short as it was. All the good and all the bad, well mostly the bad, he relived it all.

I guess it's true, your life really does flash before your eyes. Kayden bit of starchily, the statement rebounding and resounding in his strangely empty mind, neither the energy nor will to vocalize his thoughts.

* * *

><p>When Kayden was young he was an exuberant and bright child, his exuberance dimming only slightly each time they moved, leaving behind his friends again and again. Following his parents dutifully, with a smile on his face, even though sometimes he wanted to scream and lash out, he held it in for his parents however. They shouldered enough as it was, in his mind at least.<p>

Kayden's father Hayden, was ex-military having served as part of an élite commando unit in the wars in Iraq. He had the scars, trophies, and mental trauma to prove it, as well as a burning drive and expected of Kayden to enlist in the military. He had harsh expectations of Kayden and it showed, drilled through martial arts stances, being forced to call his father Sir! and accompanying it with a salute, or what his father's approximation at any rate.

Kayden's mother, you ask? Where was she during this time? She was out as she normally was on business trips. Kayden had never seen his mother for more than two weeks at a time. She was never really home, always just going in and out, not to mention that she always appeared more haggard and worn down each time she left.

Kaydens mother, Kayshia, had expectations of him as well. Hers were that he br the best at whatever he does. Whatever he showed interest in, she encouraged, demanded, that he work at it to see if it suited him, while always driving into his head that there would be someone better than him out there. This would have interesting consequences later.

His father, Hayden started being more forceful in his attempts to turn his son into a child soldier. Idiotically letting his son of ten wield a gun, Kayden learned from him and his obsession, how to clean guns, how to handle them, how to repair them, basic maintenance, and the theory on how to build them. From simple handguns, tried and tested, to assault rifles, to shotguns, every type of weapon his father could get his hands on Kayden got his hands on them not long after.

Sometimes Kayden would swear he knew his way around a M1911, better than his own house.

So Kayden chose to retreat into books to escape the world, and his parent's expectations. His book loving ways were further developed by the fact that he had no friends, because his parents were constantly on the move. More specifically, his mother was constantly moving from place to place. Every nine months, Kayden was forced many times to leave many of his friends behind, all the while retreating further and further from his family and into libraries and books to escape from reality, as well as the gnawing loneliness that it created in him.

Sadly, after it had happened far too many times, Kayden simply let go of his wish for companionship and for friends. It was a tragic day in his life, now that Kayden looks back on that day, when he found himself forced to move after just making friends with a single person. It was the day his life changed and not for the better.

From the moving to leaving behind his friends, he had very little stability in his life other than his parents. Books filled this role for him creating a stability that he craved. The fact that he was bullied for being a nerd and having his un-known muscles compacted, from his father's drills. Being on the small and 'skinny' side didn't help him at all. Being small and appearing androgynous from a distance didn't help him at all.

He couldn't however, find it in himself to harm the bullies, and simply accepted it with crushing silence and over time this continued, with the bullies thinking up newer and more creative methods to torment him and get a response from him. From stealing his lunchbox to stealthily turning the populace against him with rumors of him being 'gay'. A particularly hated nickname from his childhood would be 'Gayden'. Kayden would never again underestimate children's power to utterly cruel with no justification or reason.

As his schooling and life progressed Kayden progressively left more and more parts of him behind, from his wish to have friends, to his empathy. His ability to care was left not too long after, and that had been a particularly violent lesson, he'd stuck his neck out for a fellow bully victim, only to have the person turn on him and practically spit in his face. Kayden left his ability to care along with a tooth from that encounter. Luckily, it was one of his 'baby' teeth, he was able to explain it, along with the bruises, as a simple fall.

At around thirteen years old, he couldn't remember the exact date, he was introduced to a thing called Anime, and the world surrounding it. He fell in love with it. The alternate universes created by the shows, the stories surrounding them, and from there, he progressed out to the written forms of Anime, Manga.

Anime and Manga replaced his earlier love of books as and escape from reality, to escape from the harsh expectations of the world and those around him, to escape from the constant torment the bullies exposed him too. Just simply to escape, neither one thing nor the other, just to escape.

From Manga he read and read until finally while lurking around on a forum thread he found a mentioning of fan-fiction and a link to a story. Following this link changed his life again, as he was introduced to the wonderful and horrible world of fan-fiction. Being labelled as a geek and nerd before he saw do difference in being called that for his new obsession.

Time passed again, with him leaving even more of himself behind, and if he kept it up eventually his emotions would be all he had left, and when the time came to leave those behind too Kayden wouldn't hesitate. He'd seen how much damage emotions could do to someone and had no wish to have those same pains inflicted upon him as though they were just another wound to his body. It is a testament to how efficient humans were at killing and hurting themselves that they had weaponized emotions into something children could wield with malignant, savage, and inhumane efficiency.

A few words here and there over a couple of weeks, followed by one short, sharp, and vicious lingual lashing can utterly destroy someone, leaving them a simple shell of who they once were.

Yet more time passed.

He simply walked the path before him and the path before him just so happened to be one he'd prefer not to walk, but sometimes, sometimes you just don't have a choice.

The day had started as any normal day would, except for both his Mother and Father having a heated argument last night that had kept him up till the early morning. At least, as the day passed, with the sense of an animal barely held on restraint within the house for all to bask in, the sense of danger, of an imminent attack, permeated the very house itself.

They turned on him, they demanded of him, they threatened him, and in his eyes, his parents stopped being his parents. They started looking like monsters made flesh, raving and rabid. His parents acting like they were, they were damaging the already fragile bonds of trust and rapport he had with them. Kayden could've repaired or at least attempted to repair the bonds and fix the problem, but he wanted to run and so he did.

He ran, so very afraid.

He fled, with all his speed and tears in his eyes, he ran.

He ran away, away from it all.

He wanted away, from all the expectations of him, from the unfair punishments for failing to reach their demands, from the agony made real that compromised his life with his parents. The parents that weren't there for him when he needed them and were only there when he needed to be left alone.

He ran, and ran and ran.

Kayden didn't notice when his nice neighborhood gave way to the squalor and graffiti covered walls generally associated with middle class suburbs nor did he notice when the semi stable roads gave way to cracked and wasted and dilapidated pavement and asphalt.

Kayden didn't notice when his nice neighborhood gave way to the squalor and graffiti covered walls generally associated with middle class suburbs, nor did he notice when the semi stable roads gave way to cracked and dilapidated pavement and asphalt.

He didn't notice the squalor around him until it was too late. That day, when he would later look back on it, was the day his life changed forever, and not all for the good. But change is change and who is to deny change?

Kayden didn't notice the sharp and painful prick that assaulted his ankle, not until it was too late.

He fell, slipping on waste casually strew about the pavement and road, along with exceptionally dense clusters in alleyways and paths, lining the paths that were cutting through blocks. Feeling dizzy for unknown reasons and light-headed Kayden lost his internal struggle for consciousness and when he awoke, it wouldn't be to the high class world of safety he knew relatively well, but the slums of society where everyone turned a blind eye to almost everything that didn't include them.

Where you only protected what you owned and wanted and left everything else to rot and Kayden, well he'd wake up with a bill for the care he received while recovering, and having absolutely no way to pay it off and having absolutely nothing to do.

He agreed to the terms of servitude for the man, whom he would later find out 'ran' the backroom dealings and underground related business in the area. It was a black mark on the underworld the place he was in, where the worst of the worst sort haven. Dwellings dedicated solely to drug addicts who were given jobs selling more drugs to fuel their raging addictions. Dens for gambling strategically placed in the town with the best gambling dens being closest to the 'bosses' house and the gambling dens of lesser wealth placed along the outside of town.

Societies scum, the off shoots and the failures, flocked to this town and now Kayden lived there as well. He worked for the boss of the town under a servitude contract.  
>Three years he would work as a virtual slave to pay of his debt, slight as it was, it was what he had wanted. Even if it was the wrong direction, he wanted it. Direction of any kind, any purpose, would do even if it was wrong.<p>

So at the tender age of Nineteen years old, Kayden joined the underground world where he would leave behind most, if not all, of his emotions and feelings, and gain many, many, trophies of his 'service' in the underworld.

His three years of simple 'servitude' in the Black Mark as he would later learn it was called, was hell in its literal form. The boss wanted him to be as strong and as useful as he could be, basically he was to become a glorified hound of the boss, a guard that would double over as a sergeant to his meagre ground troops in the skirmishes that were bound to pop up in the future when people deals went awry and any competition. He was basically a slave so he wouldn't be able to complain whatsoever about anything done to him. Oh he could try and run but what was the point? He had nowhere to go and no one to return to.

So he was drilled relentlessly by the older and more experienced troops, from drug addicts that didn't feel pain it was harsh. Broken bones and damaged muscles were the least of his worries, especially when they had knife fights with real knives. Kayden was proud to say that he'd not lost his hands or fingers… yet.

He was given nothing at the beginning of his training, all he had was the clothes on his back and a growing sense of dread to accompany him to the beginning of his training.

Physical training regiments and techniques made from backyard junk cobbled together to push him mentally and physically to his limits. Real torture resistance training? It had happened and Kayden would guess that having your eye gouged out would've been mercy compared to some of the rather inventive methods they had employed on him.

Sometimes, Kayden honestly thought they were out to kill him or reduce him to a mental wreck.

Kayden preserved through it all however, from sitting in a pitch black room with his hands bound behind his back and his eyes blindfolded, to getting shot at in live fire exercises in the forest surrounding the town, Kayden persevered through it all becoming stronger for it, all until he finally finished his training. Upon being able to take down someone who was drugged up to his metaphorical gills with his bare hands and the surrounding environment, was his training – torture – finished, and he was immediately shoved to 'active' duty.

He, in his haste of reliving his life, forgot to mention that he didn't get a gun for his live fire exercises. The first exorcise consisted of him getting shot at and having to run from cover to cover, until he finally used his wits and got his 'trainer' in the back of the head with a fucking cinderblock. And that only put the man down for a few minutes. He made off with the gun from that however, the trainer asked for it back but Kayden 'claimed' it had been lost around where he'd knocked him out. The trainer was noticeably nastier in training after that day.

Active duty consisted of any of the following; 'Refereeing' at the local fighting ring, patrolling the town at night to prevent incursion from another faction, preventing spies and sabotage, herding the druggy's into dwellings built for them, and more often than all the others tasks put together, book-keeping for the boss.

Apparently, the boss had taken a liking to his perseverance during the training and wanted him around at all times, "To prevent attempts on my life." The boss had said when questioned why.

Kayden wouldn't know for a very long time, but the training he had been put through was downright suicidal, and never had it been tried by another human being.

Filing through all the information about the organization he was now a part of, he would've been disgusted to know what the company had dabbled in. From torture for money, to prostitution, to slavery, the modern-day equivalent at any rate.

Kayden would've thrown a fit if he was any less world-weary and experienced about the organization he was in, and so he held his tongue. The weak kept to themselves and the strong made the rules. He had learned this through hard-won experience after being beat down repeatedly for questioning his superiors in the organization, as he had dubbed it in his head.

So Kayden kept to himself learning the tools of the trade, the tools that he would need to live and thrive in his current life.

Time passed, Kayden becoming a valued person within the organization and winning the favor of the boss by rooting out four spies, along with his initiative in learning about his enemies. The fact that as a sergeant he had never actually failed a 'mission' designated to him was a point in his favor, and when he had acclaimed a reputation he asked the boss for help with his housing problems.

He'd been living within the base and central compound that his training had been focused in and finally, after enough time had passed and he had gained enough reputation, he'd asked for his own house and had it given to him. A ramshackle house that passed for good in the place he resided.

Hooking up a computer and gaining an internet connection again was priceless in his eyes. It allowed him to retreat back into the world of Manga, Anime and Fan fiction.

Losing himself in the world of his hobbies, again time passed.

More time passed, and he lost himself in his 'duties' to his employer. At the end of his contract he continued working for them, gaining steady if not seedy 'employment' from them, along with moving out of the 'house' that had been given to him. He moved to a more steady and safe placement in one of the guarded apartments that the organization 'protected' for high profile people.

Along the way, he developed a sarcastic personality that hid the Realist and cynic inside him. He looked for the worst in everything, planned for it, and was genuinely surprised when things went well. His work had left him scarred mentally, and emotionally. What was left of his emotions at any rate.

Upon being able to control his hours, and how he cut the payment between the people that helped him complete his 'tasks' and such, he started taking more high profile jobs and started cutting the payment he got along a lot more with the people he worked with. Even if they didn't do much they still risked their necks every time they went out with him, and over time Kayden collected and formed many bonds and rapports with many people. Each of which had their own stories, some violent and some tragic.

He simply didn't care about their stories or pasts and that won him many unseen points of gratitude from a variety of people. Ranging from common 'grunts' to influential people of the underground.

Upon his fourth year working for the organization, the suburb was attacked and razed to the ground. The media labelled it a terrorist attack and with the rise of terrorist action around the world at the time and coupled with the rising tensions, it was believed. The fact that many groups jumped out claiming they had done it should've been a dead giveaway about what had happened. That none of them had done it. But labelled as a terrorist attack it was. The sheep of the world didn't care.

Kayden was spared only because he was away on business for the organization.

But who would care about the town that housed more drug addicts, social dropouts, and un-reformed failures than regular residents?

Kayden, at twenty two years old, sought revenge for his friends, comrades and the companions he had spent the last three years with. He went and using the skills numerous skills he had collected as a mercenary in all but name working for the organization to sniff out more underground organizations and get work.

Kayden spent the next four years hunting down and brutally torturing and murdering all of those who had participated and ordered the attack on his home.

Four years traveling the world destroying the participants lives, murdering their families, driving each of them insane with paranoia, and that wasn't to say that some of them hadn't caught on to what was happening. He'd been set after and had many different bounties on his head from time to time, but they all disappeared after the bounty poster had died as no one would pay them anymore.

The last fight however had cost Kayden more than his time. It had cost him half of his face. Where the fucker had gotten a flamethrower Kayden didn't know, but he had lost half his face, his eye barely surviving the attack, and even then his face would never heal fully. But thankfully he would be able to explain it off as an accident and almost everyone would believe him.

After all, who would believe that he had gotten half his face scorched off by a flamethrower? Absolutely no one that's who.

So at the tender age twenty seven years old Kayden retired from the underworld to the over world, 'The world of pansies' as it had been eloquently put more than one time by those he had hung around.

Twenty seven years old, a high school dropout with the appearance of a scarred war veteran. Yes, Kayden decided that he would fit in real well.

So relying on money he had collected over time, a not entirely inconsiderable amount, he would be able to live several years somewhat modestly, or more than six years by being frugal, prudent, and economic, with his spending.

He sought out tutors to catch him up to speed with his schooling, and with the help of professionals and not having to worry about the next attack or next patrol, he quickly progressed through his studies, attaining the marks and wits required for attending a university or college. After much shopping around and deliberation he finally got himself set up with a well-respected University.

Having long since been interested in machines and how things worked around him, he picked a Major in Science & Engineering. Anything to do with machines and technology he attempted it, to see if he was any good at it, and then deciding its worth he put it in line to learn.

The very first day upon arriving at the campus and what did he find? A somewhat plump woman cowering before three others, 'Bitches one, two and three' as he named them in his mind and the four muscle bound men with them, 'Moron's one, two, three and four'.

The three young women were what you would expect of Bitches, they hid behind a veneer of civility until they had you alone, before they would lash and dig, scrape and gouge, at you with their venom and thorn covered words laden thick with vitriol in most cases. It would destroy people of lesser minds but the plump woman stood her ground actually, she cowered but stood her ground refusing to back down and watching those around just looking at them and subtly cheering for the three young harridans in the making.

Kayden, with what was left of his sympathy aching to help the woman did so. The fight was so simple and quick that anyone barely had time to blink before all three women were on the ground with bruises already developing on the back of their heads and necks. The Moron brigade barely had time to respond to seeing their 'crushes' on the floor before they joined them, clutching at either their testicles or their knee's.

Kayden had used a rather simple maneuver to do so, he had bashed one over the back of the head with his book bag, kicked one on the side of his knee and kicked the other male in the front of his knee.

The last remaining male again, barely had time to think before he was kicked solidly between the legs with a steel capped boot, meeting his supple flesh with a sound many would wish had remained out of range if possible.

This was the first meeting with a woman he'd later come to know as Hanne Acacia but at the moment he made a tactical retreat, glad that he'd had his face covered with his hoodie to cover his burns and nobody had seen his face, thankfully. It probably wouldn't have been the best way to start college experience now would it?

Kayden didn't know however was that the woman had seen his face when he had turned to kick a one of the muscle bound morons in the testicles.

Somewhat bemused that in his paranoia he'd actually prepared for this exact situation, he grabbed the sports bag that was hanging on his side and upon finding an unused classroom, he changed post haste. Changing his hoodie, undershirt, and pants within less than a minute and a half. He continued to attend his classes as though nothing had happened, he did however notice that the woman he had 'saved' was staring at him at intermittent times during the day. The fact that he had his hoodie up at all times during the day probably didn't help his case, so he simply wrote it off as a case of him looking like a 'bad boy' and her being attracted to that.

Time passed with him continuing on with his classes and progressing at a phenomenal rate, along with him cramming more studies than strictly necessary at home. He had been gripped with a sensation he hadn't felt since his childhood at his parents, and that particular thought brought a bitter taste to Kayden's mouth.

But yes, the sense of accomplishment and success.

It drove him to study harder along with studying more and more things in his spare time. From how to make basic machines, to fixing his computer. It all interested him.

Along the way the woman, Hanne Acacia had cornered him at one stage and thanked him profusely for helping her, he'd simply waved it off as though she had gotten the wrong person and he didn't do anything at all. She'd called him, point blank, on his bullshit and said she'd remembered his scars, apparently. The exact words still stuck with him to this day and they were,

"Absolutely nobody. Is going to forget that face." She'd said it with a deadpan tone while questioning his intelligence with her eyes and Kayden distinctly remembered his eye twitching once.

They had traded many, many, insults following that, along with building a twisted and somewhat demented version of a friendship together. A rapport of mutual understanding formed between them over the incredibly brief argument that they had following that.

Time… Time passed again with a blur of hazy images and impressions. Hanne Acacia made him feel again after abandoning all of his emotions and feelings years before. Hanne made him feel again and even though he didn't tell her that, she helped him relax and bleed back into normal life. Leaving a few of his worse eccentricities behind that he had picked up during his stint underground.

Everything was going well, they were working together more and more, Kayden was feeling more and more, and was going to ask her if she wanted to date. He would have too had she not disappeared for a few days with a 'cold'.

All of his instincts were telling him something was wrong, screaming for all their worth and he listened to them, as they had never led him wrong before, and it all cumulated on the weekend, Saturday. He received in the mail a USB flash drive and with everything about it screaming underworld, he knew better than to ignore something like this.

Looking around his house, he went into the storage room and moving the boxes of Warhammer 40K figurines away from the entrance, he dug around in the room, to the darkest corner where he kept his Ill-gotten goods and weapons. Upon having the dreaded feeling that he was going to need them, he grabbed them along with his 'Underground use only laptop'

Booting it up he brutally and efficiently quashed all emotions he felt. He plugged the USB into the laptop with a fluid motion and opened it up after his laptop had finished scanning it.

Two .mp4 files were on it, the shorter one named Capture and the second one named Session One.

Watching them both at the same time, Capture was them capturing Hanne. They had waited for her to walk home at night and jumped her, knocking her unconscious before stripping her top half and fondling her in front of the camera with rancid like leers upon their faces.

Session one, was her waking up, tied spread eagle on a mattress laid on the floor and struggling against her bonds before men, soon to be dead men, walked in and began having fun with her.

The fact that a few of them had deliberately gone out of their way to injure her was noted, and added to the rapidly growing list of what he was going to do with them.

Kayden didn't sleep that night at all. All night he stayed awake getting in contact with his informants and getting details about those whose face he could see. Upon getting the info back he was honestly fucking dumbfounded at the idiocy of the captors, no matter how much easier this made it for him, he was honestly dumbfounded at their stupidity.

They had boasted to the underworld that they had captured 'Kayden the Killer's' bitch and were going to mutilate his corpse after luring him into a trap and brutally torturing him to death. They were idiots and had only gotten the drop on him and by extension Hanne because he had been LAX in his security measures.

Hanne had once, philosophically, quoted to him, "When you strip a man of everything he has and any reason he has to live, you're not left with a human. You're left with a violent animal that knows nothing of remorse, having only the want and will for either vengeance or prolonging their own existence."

Kayden, upon digesting the quote had ruefully admitted to himself that he had toed that line. Many times, more times that he was comfortable with actually, but when he'd gotten that video on the USB he'd crossed that line. Wholly and willingly crossed that line. He was after blood and he wouldn't rest until they were all dead or had nothing to live for themselves.

Arriving at their 'base' of operations, which in all actuality was just a small apartment building on the edge of town. The place was built like a goddamn fort though, with high concrete walls guarding the parking lot and stairs to the three levels.

Kayden, calling upon all the ability and skills he had gathered through his time as a mercenary, walked confidently up to the gate with two guards acting as though he was one of them.

When the guard had asked him for his entry code upon reaching them he smiled winningly at them, in the dim light it brought his scarred face up for all to see and before either of them could react he'd pulled his silenced handgun out and shot the first guard. Because of how they were standing the grey-matter of the first guard had splattered all over the second, painting a visceral sight with the first guard having a small hole in the front of his head and almost the entire back of his head blown out in a disgusting rendition of a hollow mask.

'Hollow Point rounds are a thing of wonder', Kayden had thought rather wistfully, looking at the back of the first guards head, having walked past him towards the second guard.

The second guard was so stunned at having his companion's head simply blow up didn't know what was happening. He simply stood there with his mouth open, gaping, with a parts of his companions rent, pink and red brain sitting on his nose, covering his face, and the rather large finish of the display was a rather large and 'chunky' piece sitting partly in his mouth and mostly around his lips.

He was broken from his stunned trance when Kayden wrapped his hands around his neck with his other hand, having already holstered the pistol, clamping a vise like grip over his mouth. A quick knee to the stomach forcefully shoved the air from his body through the only exit he had access too. His nose.

The guard barely noticed himself being let go but he definitely noticed landing on the ground and opening his mouth in a feeble attempt to draw in air and scream for help from the other guards, the guard would only see a black boot descending and then blackness.

Kayden looked down at the now headless guard, his head having been crushed with a meaty thud and squelch as the brain, relieved of its prison spread out over the ground because it was crushed with the skill and head. Leaving a gory mess on the ground and a twitching body.

Kayden progressed into the compound spraying his enemy's brains across the walls and pavement. Those that that didn't die immediately he had the pleasure of stomping on their heads and all that entailed. Leaving behind him splatter patterns filled with chunks of grey-matter and blood, along with sinew and shards of bones.

He made his way through the compound, checking all the rooms he found, until finally arriving at the top floor, but not before getting shot, no less than nine times. The searing agony that others would be in was simply ignored in favor of his revenge.

Arriving in the room he found Hanne sitting in a chair with her arms tied behind it and her legs the same, dead, with her body cut and mutilated, missing all her fingers along with her tongue if the blood freely flowing from her mouth was any indication. Her eyes however, they threatened to stun him, her eyes had been gouged out with what looked to be a rusty fucking spoon. The large, tanned, and muscle bound man before her looked to be humping the body.

Kayden simply shut down any and all emotional responses apart from the rage he felt.

Walking silently up behind the joke of a man, as when Kayden had opened the door the man had called out a name, Shouphen. The words he'd used?

"Wanna help me take the bitch off the chair and get a little more use from her?" He'd leered in-between grunts from humping a corpse apparently close to his release.

Kayden however didn't feel like giving the man that little last hurrah from defiling his one and only friend. He reached out and with a vicious twist rent the man from the corpse on the ground, while dislocating a shoulder and seriously damaging a leg.

Mobility hampered and his arm basically useless, he struggled to sit and right himself, scrabbling frantically back until he hit the wall begging all the while with promises of money and help and favors.

Kayden's vision by this point was getting blurry from the loss of blood, he had simply shot at the man three time, at what he assumed to be the man's torso, and fell to a knee, gasping raggedly for air as his damaged lung made itself know.

Kayden barely had time to react before the man had lunged at him, having used his good leg and arm to push and pull himself up the walls respectively, before lunging at him intent on suffocating him or choking him apparently.

Kayden, reacting to long honed and somewhat rusty instincts, lurched backwards, putting distance between him and the leader. 'Not enough' his mind whispered, as the Leader grabbed his ankle and dragged Kayden into a brutal, ragged, and absolutely ferocious battle on the ground.

Kayden, barely got the upper hand when he pulled a knife from his back and shoved it into the leader's chest while shoving the man back. He reached for another knife and finding none acted with speed that a man as injured as he had no right to possess.

Ripping the knife from the leader, dragging the jagged and already deadly wound further, he opened the leader up so his insides could be seen almost as well as his outsides. That was the least of his worries as, using the knife, he stabbed the leader in the face, aiming specifically for the cheek and shoving it through and ripping it out, shoving upwards while doing it left a jagged and gaping, wound running from his right cheek to his right eye. Kayden kept running the knife through the Leader until it exited atop the man's brow.

Knowing, on some instinctive level that his time was at an end he brought the knife down with unerring accuracy and buried the knife into the thug's only remaining eye that was wide with panic and clouded with pain. A sharp twist to the left and then to the right ensured that the thug leader was dead.

Dragging his mutilated and dying body along the floor to the body of his soon to be girlfriend he wept. For the first and last time since he'd run away from his parents, he cried for his life and the person he had lost.

And as his vision faded to black he felt it for the first time.

**UTTER**

**SOUL RENDING AND ALL-CONSUMING**

_**AGONY**_

Kayden's abruptly opened his eyes to see a black and muddied, spiked boot descending down on him. Before he could react to the perceived threat of the boot and what it meant it met his face with a squelch and he felt _**pain.**_

_- A.N -_

**_Edited chapter one, I'm sorry about that guys._**

_Authors note's favourite time of the fic really._

_This story came about from me and Nix's Warden planning for three days and this is simply the beginning, the opening chapter – The Prologue._

_This story started as a request from Nix' wanting a story for Warhammer that focused on the Ork's and as I'm an aspiring writer and had been interested in Warhammer lately I was like yes let's do this!_

_This led to the beginning of the story being made while we work out the logistics of the following story. There's a lot more going into a story than I had realised when I volunteered to make this with him._

_Nix's Warden is the Beta and will be the Beta for the entirety of this story. Be it as short as five chapters or as long as a million words he shall be the sole Beta for this story as he made this story possible and was responsible for a majority of the Wiki Walking that went into making the story._

_This chapter is a small one as I said before, The Prologue meant to explain the story and this here is the AN for that – The story is still in the 'building' phase where we are researching and picking locations, plot and overall advancements going into this story. I thank you all for reading as far as you have._

_I'm an aspiring writer and I'm not all too good. So on that note - Harsh but accurate criticism is welcome with open arms._

_So, as this Fic isn't entirely mine as I'm only writing it and most of the ideas are cobbled together Ideas that me and Nix threw out He gets his own part in the A.N_

_- Nix's A.N -_

_Now everyone. If you're reading this, I can only assume you had the stomach to read out the Prologue. Good for you. Now this was to give you all an idea of just which poor bastard was about to be shoved face-first into the Imperium. Next chapter we get right into the business. We have been collecting as much information as we can so don't expect updates too soon. We are going to get EVERYTHING together, then start pumping out the chapters for your enjoyment. So give us your honest opinions, and we'll try and get the next chapter out to you as soon as we can._


End file.
